one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow vs James Bond
Green Arrow vs James Bond is a OMM By BenAttackX Description Season 1 Episode 2! Arrow vs 007! The well-known British agreed to battle until death against the Green Arrow! Will the agent succeed in defeating the skilled warrior? Or is the man who survived 5 years on an island proving that the Martial arts is superior to technology? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! MEELE! 007, there's a mission for you, there's a murderer in star city, they call him the arrow, you'll eliminate him Said M It was night 007 waited with the mysterious murderer, above the Queen Industries building The young billionaire Oliver Quinn has now finished his executive meeting at Kevin Industries, the same company he inherited from his family "O-Oliver, there's someone waiting for you, I do not feel good about it." Felicity said Oliver put on the green arrow outfit "I've never loved Oliver Cowan, just a young billionaire looking for thrills" Said Bond to himself Hello? Said the green arrow "This is your last day" Said Bond they were ready MEELE! Green Arrow: AAhh i'll deal you with you in a minute have some doughnuts you Ape ! Green Arrow shoots the Doughnut Arrow at Bond who dodges 007: You don't know who your fighting with James shoots two bullets blots GA dodges them and and shoots three arrows at 007 who blasts them all quickly with his technology 50! GA then shoots the exploding arrow at 007 who dodges it and begins rapidly shooting blaster blots at GA while moving around the room GA is hit in the arm with one of the blaster blots but shrugs it off and shoots the Tear Gas arrow at 007, 007, using his watch and calculating Oliver who was not ready, 007 kicked Oliver in the face and stomach 40! and with his good fighting knowledge he hit him hard in the stomach, Bond tried to finish the green arrow with a bullet from the gun, but Oliver, who knew how to avoid bullets, His fighting subdued Bond and kicked him in the stomach Green arrow runs towards Han and whacks him with his bow several times but 007 kicks him in the knee and shoots GA in the gut but GA grabs two arrows and stabs 007 in the ribs with two arrows and punches him 30! Oliver jumped to jump and with an electric arrow destroyed the British agent's gun Bond was shocked, before running his own technology, Oliver knock him down, shot him an electric arrow in the stomach, and hung it with the help of a stretched arrow 20! But Bond broke free and kicked Oliver, Oliver showed better face-to-face skill, knocked Bond and hit him, Bond fired bullets from the gun, and Oliver dodged 10! Oliver with a tricky arrow managed to confuse Bond, tie him, and kick him in the face, Bond tried to free himself, but Oliver hit him in the stomach "James Bond, you have a failed this city!" Shouted Oliver, and shot the last arrow, which ended the battle K.O.! conclusion THIS MEELE'S WINNER IS.... GREEN ARROW! Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees